Love is a razor
by Animor
Summary: What if Buffy was a vampire who fell in love with a human Angel? Will they end up together? What is their destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS A RAZOR**

Summary: This is a story about Buffy as a vampire and Angel as human. Will they end up together? What is their destiny?

Author's note: Thanks for choosing to read my first story.

Disclaimer: characters are borrowed from Joss Whedon.

**Welcome to Sunnydale**

As I enter this small town called Sunnydale, a sudden rush came through me, a powerful energy or should I say an evil energy. Something tells me that a lot of demons are drawn here, because of the Hellmouth. I got myself a nice apartment, it's close to the cemetery which is pretty big for such a small town. That can only mean one thing, too much demon activity. It's time for a quick patrol. I slay a few vamps at the cemetery and a vamp nest near the beach, so I decide to call it a night. On my way back through the park I hear a struggle, three vamps against some guy, who doesn't seem to need any help from me. They were dust in a couple of minutes, so I don't reveal myself, I follow him instead. I'm curious about this gorgeous guy, I don't think he noticed me. But then...

_Why are you following me? _He asks.

_Oh, don't worry I don't bite. _I say.

_What do you want? _He seems intense.

_The same thing you do. _

_And what would that be?_

_To slay them all._

_Who are you? Are you the new slayer?_

_Not exactly. Let's just say I'm not an enemy_. I walk away.

**Bronzing**

This place is perfect for vampires, it's dark, loud, crowded with humans. They are completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them. I can't believe it, the guy from last night is also here and it doesn't look like he is here to for fun. I should leave before he sees me and starts asking questions. On my way out I hear a scream, so run towards it. I got just in time to save a girl from a certain death. I turn around to see him again...

_We meet again. _He says.

No answer, I just look at him.

_I'm Angel, and you are?_

_Leaving_... I start to walk away.

_Can you at least tell me your name?_

I give in. _It's Buffy._

_Interesting name._

_Back at you. I have to go now._ I leave.

_Nice to meet you too._ He says to himself.

Angel, such a pretty name, it suits his angelic face. I have to stop thinking like this, he is human and I'm not. If he find out what I am he would probably put a stake through my heart, soul or no soul, I'm still a vampire.

**Slaying together**

I don't get her, first she was following me and now she's avoiding me. Why did I let her leave, I'm getting a weird vibe from her. She's a mystery that that needs to be solved. I see her sitting alone on a grave stone, looking bored, not to mention beautiful as ever, so I make my presence known, she turns around quickly and looks at me straight in the eye...

_It's you_. There he is my Angel.

_Mind if I join you?_ She seems happy to see me.

_Nope, but this isn't a safe place to hang out_. Stay here anyway.

_I'm aware of that. It comes with a job._

_This is your career choice?_ ( Vampire rises) _Hold that thought._ (Gets dusted by Buffy) _Well?_

_I could ask you the same thing_.

_Touche!_

_We got company_. (Fighting against vamps, dust, dust...)

_Guess I was you appeared out of nowhere. They were hand full._

_You fight like a slayer._

_So do you, but that can't be right, you are a guy._

_My sister was the Slayer. She was killed few months ago._

_I'm sorry._

_We shared more than just are DNA, together we were powerful but still she died._

_So this is a vengeance gig for you?_

He looks away and asks _What about you?_

_It's my destiny._

_Your destiny? Didn't you say that you are not a new slayer? _He looks confused.

_Well I'm not new, I'm much older than you think I am._

_I don't understand. How much older?_

_I shouldn't be saying this, this isn't the time or place._ I need to change the subject.

_Tell me. _He insists. _You know my story, tell me yours._

_Ok, here it goes. I was a slayer before I got turned. _

_You are a vampire!? _He's shocked_._

I nod._ I have a soul, I've never killed a human being, I protect them._

_C'mon! What are we playing here? _

_Were not playing anything, it's the truth._

_A vampire with a soul, that's a first. _

_When you become a vampire the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get you soul. That's gone but for some reason I kept mine. _

_I suggest you leave town 'cause the next time I see you I won't just walk away. _He leaves. I watch him go.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The look he was giving me was full of anger, betrayal and hurt, could it be, did my revelation hurt him? I really didn't see that one coming, him givin' me an ultimatum and just walking away, because he obviously didn't believe me. I can't leave this town, there's too much stuff going on here and I won't fight him either, so I'll avoid him, that should work. I just hope he doesn't get hurt or worse, he shouldn't be putting himself in danger, he could have a normal life without any slayer duties, but instead he had chosen slaying. Guess that makes him noble or insane, either way I seem to be having an interest in him, which is totally wrong. I need to keep my distance for both of our sake.

A couple of days later…

**Driving me crazy**

Lately I've been thinking about her, a lot… and the dreams I'm having is about her past or about our future together. It's absurd 'cause we couldn't have a normal relationship. I can't even tell if she likes me or not, it's very difficult for me to understand her and usually I'm good at reading people, but than again she's not one of them, she's a vampire! I admit, she's the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on… her soulful eyes and shiny gold hair, her small body with all the curves on the right places…uh…I should stop thinking about her like that… it's crazy to fall for her! But just in case I should go and try to find more info about her, guess Giles could help, he has all the books.

_Hello._ Giles said.

_Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help._

_Alright. Come in_. We walk into the apartment.

I start saying. _Last week during patrol I saw a girl staking a vamp, thought she was the new slayer but… it turns out that she's a vampire._

Giles doesn't say anything.

I continue. _She never tried to attack me, she was actually very helpful with the slaying._

_Hm…interesting, a vampire killing his own kind_. He took off his glasses.

_And that not all. She said that she was the slayer before and claims that she kept her human soul. Is that possible? _I ask.

_I've never heard of such thing, I'll have to consult my books first. _

I nod. _Let me know when you find something._

_Of course, I'll be in touch_.

_Thanks. _I leave him with his books.

24 hours later…

As I was getting out of the shower my phone started ringing. I hope that's Giles with good news 'cause the suspense is killing me.

I answered. _Hello._

_Angel, it's me, Giles, I have the information that you need_. _The council confirmed it and there are diarys…_

_Just tell me if she was telling the truth_. I interrupted.

_Yes, she is indeed a vampire with a soul_.

I was shocked and yet relived. _Angel, are you still on the line?_ Giles asked.

_Yeah, I was just…I'm on my way. _

_I'll be expecting you_.

I was practically running to his place, he said something about diary's, I have to read them. I want to know everything about her. That night I stayed up all night reading, I was amazed of all the battles she won, I even cried when her watcher wrote that she died. He was also skeptical about her return from the dead until she proved her point. She saved a world, a lot.

TBC…soon I hope


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving the day**

I closed my eyes for a minute, just to rest for a while and my mind drifted to Angel... Suddenly the whole room begins to shake, I hurry of the bed to stand in the door frame until the earth stops shaking. That was not my first earthquake. Something horrible is going to happen, I sure of it. Damn! I need to stop it, first I should look for the symbols, clues and other stuff....ahhhh, I hate this... damn Apocalypse! Time to visit Willy's place.

_We're closed! Oh, uh... hey, Buffy. I didn't recognize you in the dark there. What, uh... what can I do for you tonight? _Said Willy.

_I need some information._ I say.

_Yeah? What about...I'm livin' right._

_Sure you are, Willy. And I'm taking up sunbathing._

_You are funny, but I...I tell ya, I haven't been in the loop._

_I'm sure you heard something. Who wants to end the world?_

_Wow, that's news to me. _

_Let's try again. WHO WANTS TO BRING HELL ON EARTH?!_

_Whoa, like I said...I have no clue. _I slam him into a bar.

_I will ask you one more time. Who is doing it?_ I slam him again.

_Uh, the rumor is the Mouth of Hell will reopen...some sacrifices will be made...that's all I know._

_Are you telling me the truth?_

_I swear on my mother's grave! Should something fatal happen to her, God forbid._

_What about location?_

_It's all hush, hush...but you know... the last slayer died in it, so I'm sure her watcher knows where it is. Ask around if he's still in town._

I nod and leave.

Angel said his sister was a slayer and that she was killed not that while ago, he must of been there with her, he probably knows where the gateway to hell is. I'll have to go to him 'cause there's no way I can get in touch with that watcher in time. He could be anywhere... Ohhh, Angel here I come, so much about avoiding him... I knock at the door and I hear him say- _Hold on_. So I wait... uh God, this won't be pleasant, the door opens and he's standing there shirtless, I just stare at him and he stares at me as well. He brakes the moment...

_I thought you left town. I haven't seen you around._ He looks calm, not to mention sexy.

_I...I couldn't_. Why isn't he angry. _There's just too much demon activity going on here_. I said.

He just nods, so I kept going. _And I know I shouldn't come here but hell is about to break loose. _

He frowns and opens his door widely so I could come in. I don't move, not because I can't come in uninvited but because I'm actually shocked that he would even let me enter. I look at the flor and then he said- _You can come in_. I walk inside past him and he closes the door, then grabs some shirt to put on, unfortunately.

_Tell me how can I help. _He said.

_I suppose you know that we are standing at the Mouth of Hell. _He nods. _Well, it's about to open, again. Unless I prevent it. _I finished_._

_That explains the earthquake._ He mumbles.

_That was just the first one, usually bad things come in three, trust me that's not a cliche_.

_I trust you_. He smirks.

He trusts me? Since when? I'll have to ask later. Now, focus on the Apocalypse Buffy! _I hope you can tell me where is the exact location?_

His face stiffens and his eyes show so much pain, he looks away. _I could tell you... but I think it's best if I show you. _

I shake my head_. There's really no need for that Angel. I can handle this myself, just tell me... _

He interrupts. _No, I'm coming with you, it's not up for discussion._

_OK, lets go...oh...take something bigger than a stake._

He takes a fighting ax and asks-_ Think this will work? _I nod in approval and we left his apartment.

On our way there was another earthquake, we had to hurry, luckily it wasn't very far, it was in a High school library. We got there just in time to stop the last Vahrall demon from jumping into the Hellmouth with a talisman. Together we saved the day.

TBC...

Btw- thanks for reviews **paris, ba2006 **and** angel1969! **


End file.
